


Getting Closer to Sragrel, The Mind Flayer Nurse

by Kinkystuff420



Category: Monstergirls - Fandom
Genre: Counting Down, F/M, Fdom, Mind Flayer Sex, Narrative, Rape, Shoggoth, Slimyness, Very Long Script, body transformation, fff4m, lots of tentacles, mind flayer - Freeform, nursing back to health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkystuff420/pseuds/Kinkystuff420
Relationships: Shoggoth Maid/Listener, Sragrel/Listener
Kudos: 1





	Getting Closer to Sragrel, The Mind Flayer Nurse

[FFF4M] Getting Closer to Sragrel, The Mind Flayer Nurse [Fdom] [Rape] Because of Past Trauma [Mind Flayer] [Shoggoth] [Narrative] [Nursing Back to Health] [Lots of Tentacles] and [Slimyness] [Body Transformation] Incredible [Mind Flayer Sex] [Counting Down] [Very Long!] 

Formatting notes: (Actions, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)} / 

Some Special Formatting Notes: *Optional lines that can be replaced with SFX or may not be needed* //Replacement SFX\\\

References for characters:  
Mind Flayer: https://monstergirlencyclopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Mindflayer  
Shoggoth: https://monstergirlencyclopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Shoggoth

Shoggoth Sounds (Goopy):  
This whole page is great for before being submerged: https://www.zapsplat.com/page/5/?s=slime&post_type=music&sound-effect-category-id  
Good sounds for being submerged:  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/cartoon-large-alive-slime-gooey-mess-movements-1/  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/cartoon-large-alive-slime-gooey-mess-movements-2/  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/cartoon-large-alive-slime-gooey-mess-movements-3/  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/cartoon-large-alive-slime-gooey-mess-movements-4/  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/cartoon-large-alive-slime-gooey-mess-movements-5/

Mind Flayer Sounds (Tentacley):  
Kind of the tentacle-in-ear noise:  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/cartoon-slime-or-gloop-slop-movement-5/  
Something reminiscent of what I imagine a mind flayer kind of walking is like:  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/poking-a-stick-into-wet-sludgy-mud-1/  
More tentacle-in-ear-ish noises:  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/bloody-guts-splat-squelch/  
Sounds of her larger tentacles hugging/restraining a person(maybe mix with some slimy noises):  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/creaking-and-rustling-of-rope-or-basketwork/  
These work too but the high pitched rubbing noises are a little loud:  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/old-loose-rope-handling-1/  
https://www.zapsplat.com/music/old-loose-rope-handling-2/

Narrator (N): The silhouette of a large mental institution suddenly blinks into existence upon the clap of an energetic burst of lightning. The antiquated victorian architecture only appearing for mere seconds before being swallowed by the darkness of the stormy night. 

*A resounding clap of thunder echoes through the institution's halls as a slimy, squelching sound can be heard accompanying the splashes of the deluge on the castle-like structure’s exterior.*

//Distant clap of thunder, leading to distant slimy squelchy sounds\\\

*But strangely, this one particular squelching sound is not quite like that of water. It is thicker, seemingly more viscous. And it is getting louder every second.*

//Water sounds fade out to leave just slimy sound\\\

You get up from your cot and stand against the wall, covering your ears as you do so, as if to brace yourself for whatever was coming. Clearly this was another one of your rather now commonplace delusions. You hum a lullaby your mother used to sing to you as a child, back when all you cared about was staying out late and playing with your friends at the park. It is a futile attempt to rid your mind of the otherworldly slimy sound that reverberates in your skull. 

*It gets louder.*

//Slimy sound gets louder/closer gradually\\\

You continue to hum, tears filling your eyes. You want this to all end. To resolve your trauma and heal your mind, to make yourself sane once again.

*SQUELCH*

//IE more slimy sounds\\\

Your thoughts are once more invaded by the terrifying sound. You hum more as you drop to the floor and curl yourself into the fetal position. You push yourself into the corner against the padded walls of the room, whimpers occasionally escaping your lips, breaking the attempt at a calming tune into a series of broken unfinished notes.

*SQUELCH SQUELCH SPLAT*

//Even more slimy sounds!\\\

*It stops. And just as quickly as it appeared, there is now no more terrible sound.*

//All slimy sounds stop\\\

*Just as you begin to carefully draw in a breath, someone...someTHING exhales.*

//Exhale, like a sigh\\\

You catch your breath and cover your eyes. Lightning illuminates the halls for a split second before the world once again fades into inky blackness.

Flayer Nurse (F): Good evening, darling…

N: *A feminine voice speaks through a small opening in the padded door. There were no footsteps heard on the hard floors. No movement that would have normally alerted you to the presence of one of the staff.* Who or WHAT is this thing? Oh, god, please not a shoggoth. That would be the last thing your fragile mind needs right now. Who would even let a shoggoth into a mental institution?

F: My name is .̢̟̺̪̪͔̹͓̰͕̼̱̥͉͂͋̓̒ͥ̾ͥͥͦ̋̏̌͒̌ͬ͂̎͟͜͠ͅ.̰̻̩̯̦͚͉͚̯̣̝̱͕̹̘͉͍̱̠͐̓̈̅͌̉ͣ̔̔͊ͮ́̄͐͟͢͞.̵̫̟̦̰̱̣͔̣̩̺̯̦̩͓ͥ͑ͯ̎ͪ̑̓̎̌ͬ̒̂͐̾̿̃͂̑͟͜ͅ,̸̻͚̬̻͋ͭ͒͑̒ͫ̏̊͒̉́̆͘͘͝͝,̵̫͉̟͕̲̣̫̱̳̓̅̃̎͌͛ͩ̉,̢͎̙̺̦̫̯̞͉͍̤͉͇̲͓͊̈̽̒͐̎ͥ͒̉̚,̡̡̪̲͙̯̜͓̪̽ͣͭ͊ͯ̅̆̍ͬͫ͜͜'̷̸̛͙̭̟̣̪̟͔͖̗̤ͯ͒̈́ͤ́͟'̧̜̭̘͙̳̖͔̠̯̙̭̑͗̊̐̂͗̌̒ͭͨ̾̓͜͡'̶͕̦͎̳̥̙̱̝͍ͣ̈́́͐͆ͬ͂ͯ̒ͨ̓̓̚'͊ͩ͛̃ͪ̓̑͆ͨ҉̶̲̖̺̪̞͎͚͇͘`̷̛̺̦̰͚̘̯̞̞͍̪̠́̾̂̆̊͐́̏ͣͪ̓̋̃ͬ̓`̶͙̘̥̙͍͈̱̹̪̺͍͌͆̽̄ͩ̑̿̑ͯ̌ͦ̐͗ͬ̏ͧ̔͌~̨̪̰͍̲̹̼̠̰͙̰̎ͤ̓̊̃̓̾ͮ~̷̵̜͓̰̥̯̠ͦ͑ͤ͌͛̐͆́͊̑̽͐ͣ̇ͫ̍́̐̎͞ͅ~͊̒̎̍̌ͮ̍̚͏̞̭̩͉̩̲͉̱͕͝͡/̸̒̾͛̀ͦ̓̉ͫ͆͋͐ͨ̊ͨ̊̏̇̎̂͜͝͏͇̮̤̰̹̞̰̭̤̲͇̻̘̳.̢̨͈̳̮̙͇̹̖̭̼͙̩̖͉̮̙̓̃ͪ̉ͬ̐ͣ̏̏͛ͧ̈́ͭͩ̄̅͗͜ͅ,ͣ́̔ͯ͑͌̂ͫ̓ͭ̔͂̊̊̒̈͑̔͐҉̴̫̼̤̼̫̞͇̰̝̲̗̯̪̟ͅ'̸ͮͩ͛̃̐̒̽̄ͬ͂ͬ̎͡͏͇̯̼̭̗͈͉͓̙̞̤̼,̸̛̺̰͉̩̙̱̺̳̺̭̓̾̀̂ͭ̀̔͒͋͛̀̎̓̑̒͐̉͘͢ͅ,͓͉̯̞̼̪̝̗̜̩͈͍̞͖͍̟̟̖̏̿ͨͮ̉̾͆͟͢͜͞.̓ͩ̏ͬ͆ͯ̏͝͏̫̥̹̟̻͇̞͖͉͈̬.̨̧͚̯̻̗͔͔̒̾̆͗́ͯ͌̎̒͊̿̈ͩ`̛̮̮͕̫̮͚͎͍ͮͫ̄ͭ͗̋̇̓̀ͪ̃͊ͤ̃~ͦ̈̒̽̽̓͋̃̽̚҉̸̨̧̺̬̣͢~̉̂ͨ̽͐ͨ̉̐ͭ̽͒́ͬͦͤ̇̍ͨ҉̛̣̣̱̞̳̗̥̩̟̠͘͜͞~͉̘͓̤͓͓͇̘̩̦͍̻̝͎̠̍̌̊ͣ̔̔ͪ͋͜͝`̧̼̣͚̳̻̦̺̥̤͕͉̞̟͎̫̱̌̇͑͑̓͢͜ͅ`̨̩͙̹̞̥̪̦̜̘̥̖̓ͯͯ̍ͯͪ̌͋̇`̷̵̤̠̲͍͔͚̲̥̗̳̠̟͗ͨͥ͒̓̄̽̎͂̎͗̊ͤ͐͐̕͢ä̰̹̠͉̜̗̙̝̟ͦ͊͂̆͌͆ͦ̓̎͊͗͒ͧ͂̐͜.̴̛̛̭̗̦̯̫̝̈́̆ͩ̌͞.͕͈̹̳̜̠̟̳̣̞̣ͨͥͩ̒̕͢͝ͅ.̴͇͖̤̞͉͙̣͕͖͖ͧͬ̋͑ͤ̀̌ͭͣ͗ͪͧͧͨ͘͜͜͝ͅ/̨͗̍̌͋ͥ̎̃̎̅̄̄͏͇̗̠̭͓̬͕̬̮̯̟̟͎͚̗̙̻̯.̶̡͗͑̋̐҉̖͇̙̮̪̬͓̫̟̺̩̦͙̝̟͚̳͟͟ͅ;̵̡̢̭̗̰͇ͯͬ̂͊̂̏̎͑ͥͭ̒́̚͡:̷̢̨̯̠͈͖͙̞̼̜̗͔͈̻͇̹̞̤́̄ͧ͋̈́͂̅͆̌̇̏̆ͮͧ̚̚"̴̶͕͎̘͈͓̮͔ͦͧ̊̇ͪ͗͗̍̄ͫ͂̑͗͋͐͋̚͞.̵̶̯̠̹̻̬̘̩̾ͥͯ̇ͮ̏́ͤ̃̌̏̋ͯ̀̾̚͡

[Lots of gibberish words layered and pitch and speed shifted, thanks to u/HaikuKnives for the suggestion!]

N: *...a cacophonous series of sounds, many of which you were not even able to comprehend, were uttered by the creature standing outside of your cell.*

Oh no...it’s a shog

F: Uh, sorry, sorry. Humans can’t comprehend abyssal...Uh you can refer to me as the rough translations of my name, Sragrel, or you can just call me Dr. Flayer if that’s easier.

N: *The misleadingly sweet feminine voice says to you.* 

You stare at the floor, avoiding eye contact. The squelches are heard once again while the mysterious “Dr. Flayer” seems to shuffle a bit in place outside the door. The source of which is now quite obviously your unexpected visitor.

[Teeny bit of slimy sounds]

*So she’s not a shoggoth, but she doesn’t sound much better, either.*

F: Or...you can just call me Flayer if you’d like…

N: Do you even want to know?

F: Darling, there’s no reason to be afraid of me. I know of your phobia of abyssals, that’s why I was sent here. Starting this fine evening I’m your new therapist. I’ve been specifically assigned to you by the institution, so you can call on me whenever you need, twenty-four hours a day, and I’ll be there. Think of me as your new friend.

N: You don’t like the sound of this. Why would the government-run institution send an abyssal as your therapist? After your most recent episode you would think they would have learned their lesson and kept abyssal monster girls away from you. You simply can’t control how you react near them. They truly terrify you to your core.

You continue to sit there quietly, as you cover your face and tense up your body against the warm padded walls. You slide your hands away from your face and move your arms over your eyes to obscure what you can only imagine as a ghastly figure before you. You really don’t want to look at it.

F: Poor thing...listen, you really don’t need to be afraid of me. I’m coming in now, but don’t worry, I’m going to make it all better…”

N: *A disgusting series of watery sounds fills the room and then suddenly stops. Rain can be heard along with the occasional howl of wind down the corridor.*

//A bit of slimy sounds, then they stop\\\

F: Ah, there. Now listen, I’m going to touch you, to give you some of my “medicine”. Try not to move too much, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.

N: Your eyes open wide as each of your hands grabs a handful of your hair, you hold your gaze to the ground and are frozen in fear. You haven’t been touched by one of THEM since...No...No she can’t. She begins to get closer to you. 

*Noted by the sound of her breathing becoming louder and louder.*

“STOP!” you cry.

F: It’s okay. It’s okay...shhhhh.

N: You cry out again: “PLEASE ST-” before slimy tentacles from her head make their way to your ears just as you begin to thrash about. It shushes you, as its horrible slippery appendages move over your arms, restraining you and keeping your thrashing at bay.

[Lots of slimy sounds now, like tentacles going in ears slimy level]

*The squelches are now the loudest they have ever been.*

The slime is now literally invading you, covering you, violating you - just like before - “God, please...please not again…”, you think to yourself as you lay sprawled out on the floor, the strange intruder laying beside you.

*Then suddenly, silence…* 

//Slimy sounds stop once again\\\

You open your eyes, and for the first time take a long look at the monster by your side. She stares back with a kind and concerned smile, a wet appendage caresses your cheek. Slimy tentacles now touching your head in multiple places...somehow even...inside? And yet, for some reason, you’re not scared. Rather, you’re completely calm.

F: There now. That’s better. See, I’m not all that scary, am I?

N: She leans closer into you, near your face, and looks at you with an expression of genuine worry. You can’t deny, she really is not what you were expecting at all.

F: I’m not going to hurt you, see?

N: She puts an arm on your shoulder and moves her inhuman body closer to yours as you both lay there on the padded floor. All the while the tentacles from her head remain attached to yours. She leans into your shoulder, making even more physical contact, and rubs her cheek against you affectionately.

[Talking closer now, like if someone were laying right next to you]

F: I was sent here to take care of your trauma. To nurse you back to health. You were admitted here about a month back, yes? Do you want to tell me about it? Don’t feel like you need to now, of course. We have all the time in the world.

N: You take the moment of calmness to really look at her full body for the first time. It is both terrifying and beautiful. Glowing eyes peeking from the tentacles on her head and strange bioluminescent accents noticeable on some of her many appendages. She was dressed in nurse’s clothing, and really seemed to want to help you by doing whatever it is she’s doing... This monster girl is everything you fear, and yet, at the same time, perhaps due to what is clearly mind-altering powers, something about her still draws you in. You know she is forcing your brain to relax, and yet she somehow still makes you feel… safe… You feel like you could melt in her arms... er... tentacles?

You begin explaining, hyperventilating as you recant the horrific encounter with that creature all those years ago.

F: Woah woah woah, deep breaths, there we go. You came here after your most recent episode? She got too close to you? And you lost control, because she looked too much like her. Who are you referring to?

Who did she remind you of?

A shoggoth?

N: Your eyes fill with tears, your shoulders shudder at the memory.

F: She...she violated you? She violated your mind…

Do you mind if I take a look? With your permission I can look into your memory and see, but only if you want. We can go slowly.

N: She grabs your hand and squeezes it. You nod.

F: Okay

(Whispers) I’ll be right here with you the whole time, just try to relax.

[Lots of gibberish words layered and pitch and speed shifted, thanks to u/HaikuKnives for the suggestion!]

-̴̨̛͇̙̙͇͔͙̲͕͖̈̉̎̍̿̂̃̈́͗̽̍͐̓͋̀͂͜͝͝-̸̢͉͚̘͈͚̠͉̙͌͌̍̽͒͒̃͗̽͋͛̀̚͝͝-̴̨̢̥̝̝̮̩͈̣͓̖̙̼̮̞̥̝͐͜-̷̡̢̮̖͕͔̲̤̳͙̱̜̘̪̼̣͓̤̖̔̓̉ͅ-̴̨̡̢̛̗̰͎͉̙͚͇̙̲̳̗͉̦̻̙̞̖͂̿̽̈́̃̈́̃͑̄̽͌̾̈́̊̊̍̑̇̅͂͝͠ͅ-̴̗̻̤̟͑̋̊́̑̈́̑͋̈́̍̀͂͊̓̑̏̍̾͋̍͝͝-̶̧͇̬͍̤͕͔̳̹̻̣̱̝̫̰̖̜̠̮͓̞̊̓̍̈́̂̚̕͜͠-̷̛͓͕̺̝̩̼͙̮̍̄̒͗̒̈́̑̅̀̏̀̀̿̌͋̚͝͝-̸̛͕̦͖̒̔̐̓͛̉͒͂̽́̐̿͊͗̚̚͝-̸̼͔͉̘͕̰̣̩̟͎̝̭̈̂̒͆̊͂̈́̿͛͋͌͘͜͝ͅ-̵̨̣̦̇-̷̨̨̡̡̧̝̠̜͕͙͙̯̫̟̳̭͓̳͌͌̉͌͌̾̓͜-̸̡̢̛͉͓̰͙̭̩̞̬̌͋̾̓͂̈́͑͑̈́̎̇̾͑̆̓͑͝͝͠-̶̺̼̙̘̖͇͎͕̘̖̖̪̘͎̺̦̹͕̱̦̼̄̅̒̌͜ͅ-̵̛̘̩̳̯͚̋̉͆̃̅̀̓̃̾͆͛̈̅̕͝͝-̸̨̞̟̮̮̗̰͙̱̤̘͍͖̥̀̿̒̽͜-̴̢̨̞̘̺̙̩̭̻͚̫̜̟̮͖͕̝̫̩͇̘̘̜͂̏̓̎̔̊̆̔̈́̊̇͆͂̑̕͘͠͠͠-̴̢͈̮͇̺̞͇̣̞͚̼̩̦̝͙̳̽͒-̵̢͍͎̲̽͂̅̋͑̓̑͌̇̊͘͝͝͝͠-̷̧̨̛͍̹̥̙͉̦̬̏̋̆͒̈́̐̍̈́̎̓͌͂̋̿̓̂̽͆̑̂̾͠-̶̧̺̺̹͖̪̋̄́͗̈̔̑̍͐̆͊͒͂́̉̓̈́͆̈́̍̀͝-̴̧̨̧̺̗̻̪͓͔͉͕̦̮̝͒̐̂͂̒̅̃̌̐̔͒́̌͛̾͒͆̕̕̕̕̕-̶̡̞͉͈̭̬̼̄̇̎̍̍̃̍̃̎̍͑͋ͅͅ-̵̲̥̠̘̮͍̟͔̔̇̔-̷͓̝͍͇̟̩̲̙̹̺̼͎͇͇͔̪̯̱̬̮͙̄̽̈́̄̊̊̔͆̓̋̈̍̌̈́̅̅͂̒̍̚ͅͅ-̶̡͙͈̣̝͓̪͓̥̙́̈́̽̈́̎̄̐̇̌̀̓͌̓͘͝͝-̶̨̅̅̎͑̈́̓͒̃͑̐̔͝-̶̨̨͚̺͉͚̺̱̲̞͙͈͕̦͚̯͔̟̼̝̮̯̾͊̓͆͗̕͜͝-̵̨̧̛̦̱͙͚̺͖̐̈́̒̇̈͗̎͐̔͊̒́͂͘-̶̝͓̦̓̆̅̽̎̓̌͜-̵͔̭̣̂͒͂͛͒̒̔̿̒͌͘͝-̶̛̩͕̗̔͋̍̀̍̅̋͐͠͠ͅ-̵̧̨̙̣̟͈̣̼̫̰̪̳͍̳͚͕̣̬͗̍͌͒̂̀̇̂̔̄̇͗̆̈́̊̋̕͘̚-̷̤̘̝̫̘̤̦͉͖̯̠̻̬̙͈͔̖̖̒̕͘ͅ-̶̨̡̢̤̥̰̪͕̣̞̠̲̜͍̘̳͔̳̈̇̂̅̍͋̾̕-̷͇̬̣͇̲͎̮͉͈͚͙̯̜̜͍̭̜̻̗̣̩̈́̑̿ͅ-̵̬̞̈́-̶̳͊-̴̢͈͙̤͚͈̬͔̦̲̝̞̭̞̠̘̩̹͔̭́̂̂͊̊͋̊́̿̎͊͆͌̈̾̕͝-̴̡̛̟͕͕̙͇̞̓́̓̓̀̈́͊̔̎͘-̶̡̡͈̲̜̫͙̳͍̘̤̲̟̬̗͔̟͎̎̋̿̀͐̅̃̓̐͒̈́̄̽̓͊̚͝͠͝-̵̛̝̗̭͔̪̻̰̭͓̔̅̈́̆-̵̖̗͕̤̹̘͚̠̬̯̹̈́͆͐̓̊̎̑̈́̇́̌ͅ-̴̨̛͇̙̙͇͔͙̲͕͖̈̉̎̍̿̂̃̈́͗̽̍͐̓͋̀͂͜͝͝-̸̢͉͚̘͈͚̠͉̙͌͌̍̽͒͒̃͗̽͋͛̀̚͝͝-̴̨̢̥̝̝̮̩͈̣͓̖̙̼̮̞̥̝͐͜-̷̡̢̮̖͕͔̲̤̳͙̱̜̘̪̼̣͓̤̖̔̓̉ͅ-̴̨̡̢̛̗̰͎͉̙͚͇̙̲̳̗͉̦̻̙̞̖͂̿̽̈́̃̈́̃͑̄̽͌̾̈́̊̊̍̑̇̅͂͝͠ͅ-̴̗̻̤̟͑̋̊́̑̈́̑͋̈́̍̀͂͊̓̑̏̍̾͋̍͝͝-̶̧͇̬͍̤͕͔̳̹̻̣̱̝̫̰̖̜̠̮͓̞̊̓̍̈́̂̚̕͜͠-̷̛͓͕̺̝̩̼͙̮̍̄̒͗̒̈́̑̅̀̏̀̀̿̌͋̚͝͝-̸̛͕̦͖̒̔̐̓͛̉͒͂̽́̐̿͊͗̚̚͝-̸̼͔͉̘͕̰̣̩̟͎̝̭̈̂̒͆̊͂̈́̿͛͋͌͘͜͝ͅ-̵̨̣̦̇-̷̨̨̡̡̧̝̠̜͕͙͙̯̫̟̳̭͓̳͌͌̉͌͌̾̓͜-̸̡̢̛͉͓̰͙̭̩̞̬̌͋̾̓͂̈́͑͑̈́̎̇̾͑̆̓͑͝͝͠-̶̺̼̙̘̖͇͎͕̘̖̖̪̘͎̺̦̹͕̱̦̼̄̅̒̌͜ͅ-̵̛̘̩̳̯͚̋̉͆̃̅̀̓̃̾͆͛̈̅̕͝͝-̸̨̞̟̮̮̗̰͙̱̤̘͍͖̥̀̿̒̽͜-̴̢̨̞̘̺̙̩̭̻͚̫̜̟̮͖͕̝̫̩͇̘̘̜͂̏̓̎̔̊̆̔̈́̊̇͆͂̑̕͘͠͠͠-̴̢͈̮͇̺̞͇̣̞͚̼̩̦̝͙̳̽͒-̵̢͍͎̲̽͂̅̋͑̓̑͌̇̊͘͝͝͝͠-̷̧̨̛͍̹̥̙͉̦̬̏̋̆͒̈́̐̍̈́̎̓͌͂̋̿̓̂̽͆̑̂̾͠-̶̧̺̺̹͖̪̋̄́͗̈̔̑̍͐̆͊͒͂́̉̓̈́͆̈́̍̀͝-̴̧̨̧̺̗̻̪͓͔͉͕̦̮̝͒̐̂͂̒̅̃̌̐̔͒́̌͛̾͒͆̕̕̕̕̕-̶̡̞͉͈̭̬̼̄̇̎̍̍̃̍̃̎̍͑͋ͅͅ-̵̲̥̠̘̮͍̟͔̔̇̔-̷͓̝͍͇̟̩̲̙̹̺̼͎͇͇͔̪̯̱̬̮͙̄̽̈́̄̊̊̔͆̓̋̈̍̌̈́̅̅͂̒̍̚ͅͅ-̶̡͙͈̣̝͓̪͓̥̙́̈́̽̈́̎̄̐̇̌̀̓͌̓͘͝͝-̶̨̅̅̎͑̈́̓͒̃͑̐̔͝-̶̨̨͚̺͉͚̺̱̲̞͙͈͕̦͚̯͔̟̼̝̮̯̾͊̓͆͗̕͜͝-̵̨̧̛̦̱͙͚̺͖̐̈́̒̇̈͗̎͐̔͊̒́͂͘-̶̝͓̦̓̆̅̽̎̓̌͜-̵͔̭̣̂͒͂͛͒̒̔̿̒͌͘͝-̶̛̩͕̗̔͋̍̀̍̅̋͐͠͠ͅ-̵̧̨̙̣̟͈̣̼̫̰̪̳͍̳͚͕̣̬͗̍͌͒̂̀̇̂̔̄̇͗̆̈́̊̋̕͘̚-̷̤̘̝̫̘̤̦͉͖̯̠̻̬̙͈͔̖̖̒̕͘ͅ-̶̨̡̢̤̥̰̪͕̣̞̠̲̜͍̘̳͔̳̈̇̂̅̍͋̾̕-̷͇̬̣͇̲͎̮͉͈͚͙̯̜̜͍̭̜̻̗̣̩̈́̑̿ͅ-̵̬̞̈́-̶̳͊-̴̢͈͙̤͚͈̬͔̦̲̝̞̭̞̠̘̩̹͔̭́̂̂͊̊͋̊́̿̎͊͆͌̈̾̕͝-̴̡̛̟͕͕̙͇̞̓́̓̓̀̈́͊̔̎͘-̶̡̡͈̲̜̫͙̳͍̘̤̲̟̬̗͔̟͎̎̋̿̀͐̅̃̓̐͒̈́̄̽̓͊̚͝͠͝-̵̛̝̗̭͔̪̻̰̭͓̔̅̈́̆-̵̖̗͕̤̹̘͚̠̬̯̹̈́͆͐̓̊̎̑̈́̇́̌ͅ-̴̨̛͇̙̙͇͔͙̲͕͖̈̉̎̍̿̂̃̈́͗̽̍͐̓͋̀͂͜͝͝-̸̢͉͚̘͈͚̠͉̙͌͌̍̽͒͒̃͗̽͋͛̀̚͝͝-̴̨̢̥̝̝̮̩͈̣͓̖̙̼̮̞̥̝͐͜-̷̡̢̮̖͕͔̲̤̳͙̱̜̘̪̼̣͓̤̖̔̓̉ͅ-̴̨̡̢̛̗̰͎͉̙͚͇̙̲̳̗͉̦̻̙̞̖͂̿̽̈́̃̈́̃͑̄̽͌̾̈́̊̊̍̑̇̅͂͝͠ͅ-̴̗̻̤̟͑̋̊́̑̈́̑͋̈́̍̀͂͊̓̑̏̍̾͋̍͝͝-̶̧͇̬͍̤͕͔̳̹̻̣̱̝̫̰̖̜̠̮͓̞̊̓̍̈́̂̚̕͜͠-̷̛͓͕̺̝̩̼͙̮̍̄̒͗̒̈́̑̅̀̏̀̀̿̌͋̚͝͝-̸̛͕̦͖̒̔̐̓͛̉͒͂̽́̐̿͊͗̚̚͝-̸̼͔͉̘͕̰̣̩̟͎̝̭̈̂̒͆̊͂̈́̿͛͋͌͘͜͝ͅ-̵̨̣̦̇-̷̨̨̡̡̧̝̠̜͕͙͙̯̫̟̳̭͓̳͌͌̉͌͌̾̓͜-̸̡̢̛͉͓̰͙̭̩̞̬̌͋̾̓͂̈́͑͑̈́̎̇̾͑̆̓͑͝͝͠-̶̺̼̙̘̖͇͎͕̘̖̖̪̘͎̺̦̹͕̱̦̼̄̅̒̌͜ͅ-̵̛̘̩̳̯͚̋̉͆̃̅̀̓̃̾͆͛̈̅̕͝͝-̸̨̞̟̮̮̗̰͙̱̤̘͍͖̥̀̿̒̽͜-̴̢̨̞̘̺̙̩̭̻͚̫̜̟̮͖͕̝̫̩͇̘̘̜͂̏̓̎̔̊̆̔̈́̊̇͆͂̑̕͘͠͠͠-̴̢͈̮͇̺̞͇̣̞͚̼̩̦̝͙̳̽͒-̵̢͍͎̲̽͂̅̋͑̓̑͌̇̊͘͝͝͝͠-̷̧̨̛͍̹̥̙͉̦̬̏̋̆͒̈́̐̍̈́̎̓͌͂̋̿̓̂̽͆̑̂̾͠-̶̧̺̺̹͖̪̋̄́͗̈̔̑̍͐̆͊͒͂́̉̓̈́͆̈́̍̀͝-̴̧̨̧̺̗̻̪͓͔͉͕̦̮̝͒̐̂͂̒̅̃̌̐̔͒́̌͛̾͒͆̕̕̕̕̕-̶̡̞͉͈̭̬̼̄̇̎̍̍̃̍̃̎̍͑͋ͅͅ-̵̲̥̠̘̮͍̟͔̔̇̔-̷͓̝͍͇̟̩̲̙̹̺̼͎͇͇͔̪̯̱̬̮͙̄̽̈́̄̊̊̔͆̓̋̈̍̌̈́̅̅͂̒̍̚ͅͅ-̶̡͙͈̣̝͓̪͓̥̙́̈́̽̈́̎̄̐̇̌̀̓͌̓͘͝͝-̶̨̅̅̎͑̈́̓͒̃͑̐̔͝-̶̨̨͚̺͉͚̺̱̲̞͙͈͕̦͚̯͔̟̼̝̮̯̾͊̓͆͗̕͜͝-̵̨̧̛̦̱͙͚̺͖̐̈́̒̇̈͗̎͐̔͊̒́͂͘-̶̝͓̦̓̆̅̽̎̓̌͜-̵͔̭̣̂͒͂͛͒̒̔̿̒͌͘͝-̶̛̩͕̗̔͋̍̀̍̅̋͐͠͠ͅ-̵̧̨̙̣̟͈̣̼̫̰̪̳͍̳͚͕̣̬͗̍͌͒̂̀̇̂̔̄̇͗̆̈́̊̋̕͘̚-̷̤̘̝̫̘̤̦͉͖̯̠̻̬̙͈͔̖̖̒̕͘ͅ-̶̨̡̢̤̥̰̪͕̣̞̠̲̜͍̘̳͔̳̈̇̂̅̍͋̾̕-̷͇̬̣͇̲͎̮͉͈͚͙̯̜̜͍̭̜̻̗̣̩̈́̑̿ͅ-̵̬̞̈́-̶̳͊-̴̢͈͙̤͚͈̬͔̦̲̝̞̭̞̠̘̩̹͔̭́̂̂͊̊͋̊́̿̎͊͆͌̈̾̕͝-̴̡̛̟͕͕̙͇̞̓́̓̓̀̈́͊̔̎͘-̶̡̡͈̲̜̫͙̳͍̘̤̲̟̬̗͔̟͎̎̋̿̀͐̅̃̓̐͒̈́̄̽̓͊̚͝͠͝-̵̛̝̗̭͔̪̻̰̭͓̔̅̈́̆-̵̖̗͕̤̹̘͚̠̬̯̹̈́͆͐̓̊̎̑̈́̇́̌ͅ-̴̨̛͇̙̙͇͔͙̲͕͖̈̉̎̍̿̂̃̈́͗̽̍͐̓͋̀͂͜͝͝-̸̢͉͚̘͈͚̠͉̙͌͌̍̽͒͒̃͗̽͋͛̀̚͝͝-̴̨̢̥̝̝̮̩͈̣͓̖̙̼̮̞̥̝͐͜-̷̡̢̮̖͕͔̲̤̳͙̱̜̘̪̼̣͓̤̖̔̓̉ͅ-̴̨̡̢̛̗̰͎͉̙͚͇̙̲̳̗͉̦̻̙̞̖͂̿̽̈́̃̈́̃͑̄̽͌̾̈́̊̊̍̑̇̅͂͝͠ͅ-̴̗̻̤̟͑̋̊́̑̈́̑͋̈́̍̀͂͊̓̑̏̍̾͋̍͝͝-̶̧͇̬͍̤͕͔̳̹̻̣̱̝̫̰̖̜̠̮͓̞̊̓̍̈́̂̚̕͜͠-̷̛͓͕̺̝̩̼͙̮̍̄̒͗̒̈́̑̅̀̏̀̀̿̌͋̚͝͝-̸̛͕̦͖̒̔̐̓͛̉͒͂̽́̐̿͊͗̚̚͝-̸̼͔͉̘͕̰̣̩̟͎̝̭̈̂̒͆̊͂̈́̿͛͋͌͘͜͝ͅ-̵̨̣̦̇-̷̨̨̡̡̧̝̠̜͕͙͙̯̫̟̳̭͓̳͌͌̉͌͌̾̓͜-̸̡̢̛͉͓̰͙̭̩̞̬̌͋̾̓͂̈́͑͑̈́̎̇̾͑̆̓͑͝͝͠-̶̺̼̙̘̖͇͎͕̘̖̖̪̘͎̺̦̹͕̱̦̼̄̅̒̌͜ͅ-̵̛̘̩̳̯͚̋̉͆̃̅̀̓̃̾͆͛̈̅̕͝͝-̸̨̞̟̮̮̗̰͙̱̤̘͍͖̥̀̿̒̽͜-̴̢̨̞̘̺̙̩̭̻͚̫̜̟̮͖͕̝̫̩͇̘̘̜͂̏̓̎̔̊̆̔̈́̊̇͆͂̑̕͘͠͠͠-̴̢͈̮͇̺̞͇̣̞͚̼̩̦̝͙̳̽͒-̵̢͍͎̲̽͂̅̋͑̓̑͌̇̊͘͝͝͝͠-̷̧̨̛͍̹̥̙͉̦̬̏̋̆͒̈́̐̍̈́̎̓͌͂̋̿̓̂̽͆̑̂̾͠-̶̧̺̺̹͖̪̋̄́͗̈̔̑̍͐̆͊͒͂́̉̓̈́͆̈́̍̀͝-̴̧̨̧̺̗̻̪͓͔͉͕̦̮̝͒̐̂͂̒̅̃̌̐̔͒́̌͛̾͒͆̕̕̕̕̕-̶̡̞͉͈̭̬̼̄̇̎̍̍̃̍̃̎̍͑͋ͅͅ-̵̲̥̠̘̮͍̟͔̔̇̔-̷͓̝͍͇̟̩̲̙̹̺̼͎͇͇͔̪̯̱̬̮͙̄̽̈́̄̊̊̔͆̓̋̈̍̌̈́̅̅͂̒̍̚ͅͅ-̶̡͙͈̣̝͓̪͓̥̙́̈́̽̈́̎̄̐̇̌̀̓͌̓͘͝͝-̶̨̅̅̎͑̈́̓͒̃͑̐̔͝-̶̨̨͚̺͉͚̺̱̲̞͙͈͕̦͚̯͔̟̼̝̮̯̾͊̓͆͗̕͜͝-̵̨̧̛̦̱͙͚̺͖̐̈́̒̇̈͗̎͐̔͊̒́͂͘-̶̝͓̦̓̆̅̽̎̓̌͜-̵͔̭̣̂͒͂͛͒̒̔̿̒͌͘͝-̶̛̩͕̗̔͋̍̀̍̅̋͐͠͠ͅ-̵̧̨̙̣̟͈̣̼̫̰̪̳͍̳͚͕̣̬͗̍͌͒̂̀̇̂̔̄̇͗̆̈́̊̋̕͘̚-̷̤̘̝̫̘̤̦͉͖̯̠̻̬̙͈͔̖̖̒̕͘ͅ-̶̨̡̢̤̥̰̪͕̣̞̠̲̜͍̘̳͔̳̈̇̂̅̍͋̾̕-̷͇̬̣͇̲͎̮͉͈͚͙̯̜̜͍̭̜̻̗̣̩̈́̑̿ͅ-̵̬̞̈́-̶̳͊-̴̢͈͙̤͚͈̬͔̦̲̝̞̭̞̠̘̩̹͔̭́̂̂͊̊͋̊́̿̎͊͆͌̈̾̕͝-̴̡̛̟͕͕̙͇̞̓́̓̓̀̈́͊̔̎͘-̶̡̡͈̲̜̫͙̳͍̘̤̲̟̬̗͔̟͎̎̋̿̀͐̅̃̓̐͒̈́̄̽̓͊̚͝͠͝-̵̛̝̗̭͔̪̻̰̭͓̔̅̈́̆-̵̖̗͕̤̹̘͚̠̬̯̹̈́͆͐̓̊̎̑̈́̇́̌ͅ-̴̨̛͇̙̙͇͔͙̲͕͖̈̉̎̍̿̂̃̈́͗̽̍͐̓͋̀͂͜͝͝-̸̢͉͚̘͈͚̠͉̙͌͌̍̽͒͒̃͗̽͋͛̀̚͝͝-̴̨̢̥̝̝̮̩͈̣͓̖̙̼̮̞̥̝͐͜-̷̡̢̮̖͕͔̲̤̳͙̱̜̘̪̼̣͓̤̖̔̓̉ͅ-̴̨̡̢̛̗̰͎͉̙͚͇̙̲̳̗͉̦̻̙̞̖͂̿̽̈́̃̈́̃͑̄̽͌̾̈́̊̊̍̑̇̅͂͝͠ͅ-̴̗̻̤̟͑̋̊́̑̈́̑͋̈́̍̀͂͊̓̑̏̍̾͋̍͝͝-̶̧͇̬͍̤͕͔̳̹̻̣̱̝̫̰̖̜̠̮͓̞̊̓̍̈́̂̚̕͜͠-̷̛͓͕̺̝̩̼͙̮̍̄̒͗̒̈́̑̅̀̏̀̀̿̌͋̚͝͝-̸̛͕̦͖̒̔̐̓͛̉͒͂̽́̐̿͊͗̚̚͝-̸̼͔͉̘͕̰̣̩̟͎̝̭̈̂̒͆̊͂̈́̿͛͋͌͘͜͝ͅ-̵̨̣̦̇-̷̨̨̡̡̧̝̠̜͕͙͙̯̫̟̳̭͓̳͌͌̉͌͌̾̓͜-̸̡̢̛͉͓̰͙̭̩̞̬̌͋̾̓͂̈́͑͑̈́̎̇̾͑̆̓͑͝͝͠-̶̺̼̙̘̖͇͎͕̘̖̖̪̘͎̺̦̹͕̱̦̼̄̅̒̌͜ͅ-̵̛̘̩̳̯͚̋̉͆̃̅̀̓̃̾͆͛̈̅̕͝͝-̸̨̞̟̮̮̗̰͙̱̤̘͍͖̥̀̿̒̽͜-̴̢̨̞̘̺̙̩̭̻͚̫̜̟̮͖͕̝̫̩͇̘̘̜͂̏̓̎̔̊̆̔̈́̊̇͆͂̑̕͘͠͠͠-̴̢͈̮͇̺̞͇̣̞͚̼̩̦̝͙̳̽͒-̵̢͍͎̲̽͂̅̋͑̓̑͌̇̊͘͝͝͝͠-̷̧̨̛͍̹̥̙͉̦̬̏̋̆͒̈́̐̍̈́̎̓͌͂̋̿̓̂̽͆̑̂̾͠-̶̧̺̺̹͖̪̋̄́͗̈̔̑̍͐̆͊͒͂́̉̓̈́͆̈́̍̀͝-̴̧̨̧̺̗̻̪͓͔͉͕̦̮̝͒̐̂͂̒̅̃̌̐̔͒́̌͛̾͒͆̕̕̕̕̕-̶̡̞͉͈̭̬̼̄̇̎̍̍̃̍̃̎̍͑͋ͅͅ-̵̲̥̠̘̮͍̟͔̔̇̔-̷͓̝͍͇̟̩̲̙̹̺̼͎͇͇͔̪̯̱̬̮͙̄̽̈́̄̊̊̔͆̓̋̈̍̌̈́̅̅͂̒̍̚ͅͅ-̶̡͙͈̣̝͓̪͓̥̙́̈́̽̈́̎̄̐̇̌̀̓͌̓͘͝͝-̶̨̅̅̎͑̈́̓͒̃͑̐̔͝-̶̨̨͚̺͉͚̺̱̲̞͙͈͕̦͚̯͔̟̼̝̮̯̾͊̓͆͗̕͜͝-̵̨̧̛̦̱͙͚̺͖̐̈́̒̇̈͗̎͐̔͊̒́͂͘-̶̝͓̦̓̆̅̽̎̓̌͜-̵͔̭̣̂͒͂͛͒̒̔̿̒͌͘͝-̶̛̩͕̗̔͋̍̀̍̅̋͐͠͠ͅ-̵̧̨̙̣̟͈̣̼̫̰̪̳͍̳͚͕̣̬͗̍͌͒̂̀̇̂̔̄̇͗̆̈́̊̋̕͘̚-̷̤̘̝̫̘̤̦͉͖̯̠̻̬̙͈͔̖̖̒̕͘ͅ-̶̨̡̢̤̥̰̪͕̣̞̠̲̜͍̘̳͔̳̈̇̂̅̍͋̾̕-̷͇̬̣͇̲͎̮͉͈͚͙̯̜̜͍̭̜̻̗̣̩̈́̑̿ͅ-̵̬̞̈́

N: That day, all those years ago. You went outside to play with some of your friends, mostly humans, out in the park. You noticed your new neighbor, a shoggoth, standing on her lawn, watering flowers and doing simple house work. She smiled at you, but it made you feel oddly uneasy. You had never met one of her kind before, but you waved back out of courtesy.

You left with your friends for the park. You played around all day with them, immersing yourself in nature, adventuring around the park and area until it was dark. You all lost track of time with how much you were enjoying the day. Your friends decided to go home, but you wanted to stay and just relax a little longer and enjoy some alone time. They waved goodbye and you told them you’d see them tomorrow.

After a while, you decided to head home, it was getting difficult to see outside now. You begin your walk home down the same old stone path that leads to a forest near your house. It was a shortcut home you take when you occasionally stay out too late.

After walking for what seemed like a few minutes, you froze in your tracks. It was her, standing in front of you. The Shoggoth. She waved at you and smiled. You didn’t move. Something felt, off…

You ask her why she was here. She told you that she wanted to see you. A chill runs up your spine. You tried to dart away, but a wave of black fluid washed over you.

[Slimy sounds, but like being immersed in a viscous fluid now, so maybe deeper?] 

You scream for help but nobody was there to answer in the dark forest. She told you that she wanted to be one with you as you join her in the void. She called you ‘husband’ and started talking about some made up past that you shared together, and that she longs to be with you again. She must have thought you were someone else, clearly she was not in her right mind. You screamed for her to let you go, you tried to explain that she had you confused with someone else, but she didn’t seem to hear a word you say.

You felt even more of your body begin to be covered in the black ooze, it flowed over your torso and chest, your legs and arms. Your senses were heightened as adrenaline rushed through you and the stimulus of whatever the Eldritch horror was doing to you overwhelmed your mind.

[Goopy sounds a little louder as it moves up the listeners body]

The black ooze finally covered your mouth and face, you felt like you were choking but somehow you could still breath.

[Goopy sounds can change to being completely immersed][Some whispery speaking starts]

Voices spoke in strange tongues all around you. You didn’t know what they were saying. You were scared. You just wanted to go home. To see your family... Why was this happening?

You felt your mind slowly falling apart, your body felt like it was somehow losing form inside of the shoggoths dark slime. You couldn’t tell where "you" ended and "she" began. She kept doing whatever it is she wanted to you. You felt like you were losing yourself.

[Whispery speaking and goopy sounds get a little louder]

Your vision and senses started reporting things to your mind that simply couldn’t be. You couldn’t discern sound from touch from taste. It all felt the same. You tasted noise and heard touch. The shoggoth’s form kept pulling your body apart and mixing with you, you were unable to identify what was your own and what was hers anymore. Images flashed through your mind’s eye that you simply couldn't comprehend, as if they were not your thoughts. You feel like you were being wiped, absolutely obliterated from existence…

The only thing left that you knew was your own was your experience of fear. You were so scared. All you were was fear. The only part of you that was discernibly your own was your fear. You were scared. As in, all of you that was left was the experience of being scared. The shoggoth had consumed everything else but the fear. Scared is the only thing that you were. You Were Scared.

…

[Sounds stop as she lets him out]

The shoggoth came to her senses and realized what she did to you. She immediately separated herself from your body. The inky blackness almost instantly retreated from your broken body which lay there collapsed on the forest floor. Her grief had driven her absolutely mad. She was meant to join with her beloved and no one else. It was something reserved for one person only and in her state of pure delirium, she had forced it upon a complete stranger. She covered her face with her hands. Tears trickled down her wrists and fell to the cold ground. She carried you, catatonic in her arms, to the hospital.

You've been in and out of clinics ever since. But the shoggoth was never heard from again…

[Lots of gibberish words layered and pitch and speed shifted, thanks to u/HaikuKnives for the suggestion!]

-̴̨̛͇̙̙͇͔͙̲͕͖̈̉̎̍̿̂̃̈́͗̽̍͐̓͋̀͂͜͝͝-̸̢͉͚̘͈͚̠͉̙͌͌̍̽͒͒̃͗̽͋͛̀̚͝͝-̴̨̢̥̝̝̮̩͈̣͓̖̙̼̮̞̥̝͐͜-̷̡̢̮̖͕͔̲̤̳͙̱̜̘̪̼̣͓̤̖̔̓̉ͅ-̴̨̡̢̛̗̰͎͉̙͚͇̙̲̳̗͉̦̻̙̞̖͂̿̽̈́̃̈́̃͑̄̽͌̾̈́̊̊̍̑̇̅͂͝͠ͅ-̴̗̻̤̟͑̋̊́̑̈́̑͋̈́̍̀͂͊̓̑̏̍̾͋̍͝͝-̶̧͇̬͍̤͕͔̳̹̻̣̱̝̫̰̖̜̠̮͓̞̊̓̍̈́̂̚̕͜͠-̷̛͓͕̺̝̩̼͙̮̍̄̒͗̒̈́̑̅̀̏̀̀̿̌͋̚͝͝-̸̛͕̦͖̒̔̐̓͛̉͒͂̽́̐̿͊͗̚̚͝-̸̼͔͉̘͕̰̣̩̟͎̝̭̈̂̒͆̊͂̈́̿͛͋͌͘͜͝ͅ-̵̨̣̦̇-̷̨̨̡̡̧̝̠̜͕͙͙̯̫̟̳̭͓̳͌͌̉͌͌̾̓͜-̸̡̢̛͉͓̰͙̭̩̞̬̌͋̾̓͂̈́͑͑̈́̎̇̾͑̆̓͑͝͝͠-̶̺̼̙̘̖͇͎͕̘̖̖̪̘͎̺̦̹͕̱̦̼̄̅̒̌͜ͅ-̵̛̘̩̳̯͚̋̉͆̃̅̀̓̃̾͆͛̈̅̕͝͝-̸̨̞̟̮̮̗̰͙̱̤̘͍͖̥̀̿̒̽͜-̴̢̨̞̘̺̙̩̭̻͚̫̜̟̮͖͕̝̫̩͇̘̘̜͂̏̓̎̔̊̆̔̈́̊̇͆͂̑̕͘͠͠͠-̴̢͈̮͇̺̞͇̣̞͚̼̩̦̝͙̳̽͒-̵̢͍͎̲̽͂̅̋͑̓̑͌̇̊͘͝͝͝͠-̷̧̨̛͍̹̥̙͉̦̬̏̋̆͒̈́̐̍̈́̎̓͌͂̋̿̓̂̽͆̑̂̾͠-̶̧̺̺̹͖̪̋̄́͗̈̔̑̍͐̆͊͒͂́̉̓̈́͆̈́̍̀͝-̴̧̨̧̺̗̻̪͓͔͉͕̦̮̝͒̐̂͂̒̅̃̌̐̔͒́̌͛̾͒͆̕̕̕̕̕-̶̡̞͉͈̭̬̼̄̇̎̍̍̃̍̃̎̍͑͋ͅͅ-̵̲̥̠̘̮͍̟͔̔̇̔-̷͓̝͍͇̟̩̲̙̹̺̼͎͇͇͔̪̯̱̬̮͙̄̽̈́̄̊̊̔͆̓̋̈̍̌̈́̅̅͂̒̍̚ͅͅ-̶̡͙͈̣̝͓̪͓̥̙́̈́̽̈́̎̄̐̇̌̀̓͌̓͘͝͝-̶̨̅̅̎͑̈́̓͒̃͑̐̔͝-̶̨̨͚̺͉͚̺̱̲̞͙͈͕̦͚̯͔̟̼̝̮̯̾͊̓͆͗̕͜͝-̵̨̧̛̦̱͙͚̺͖̐̈́̒̇̈͗̎͐̔͊̒́͂͘-̶̝͓̦̓̆̅̽̎̓̌͜-̵͔̭̣̂͒͂͛͒̒̔̿̒͌͘͝-̶̛̩͕̗̔͋̍̀̍̅̋͐͠͠ͅ-̵̧̨̙̣̟͈̣̼̫̰̪̳͍̳͚͕̣̬͗̍͌͒̂̀̇̂̔̄̇͗̆̈́̊̋̕͘̚-̷̤̘̝̫̘̤̦͉͖̯̠̻̬̙͈͔̖̖̒̕͘ͅ-̶̨̡̢̤̥̰̪͕̣̞̠̲̜͍̘̳͔̳̈̇̂̅̍͋̾̕-̷͇̬̣͇̲͎̮͉͈͚͙̯̜̜͍̭̜̻̗̣̩̈́̑̿ͅ-̵̬̞̈́-̶̳͊-̴̢͈͙̤͚͈̬͔̦̲̝̞̭̞̠̘̩̹͔̭́̂̂͊̊͋̊́̿̎͊͆͌̈̾̕͝-̴̡̛̟͕͕̙͇̞̓́̓̓̀̈́͊̔̎͘-̶̡̡͈̲̜̫͙̳͍̘̤̲̟̬̗͔̟͎̎̋̿̀͐̅̃̓̐͒̈́̄̽̓͊̚͝͠͝-̵̛̝̗̭͔̪̻̰̭͓̔̅̈́̆-̵̖̗͕̤̹̘͚̠̬̯̹̈́͆͐̓̊̎̑̈́̇́̌ͅ-̴̨̛͇̙̙͇͔͙̲͕͖̈̉̎̍̿̂̃̈́͗̽̍͐̓͋̀͂͜͝͝-̸̢͉͚̘͈͚̠͉̙͌͌̍̽͒͒̃͗̽͋͛̀̚͝͝-̴̨̢̥̝̝̮̩͈̣͓̖̙̼̮̞̥̝͐͜-̷̡̢̮̖͕͔̲̤̳͙̱̜̘̪̼̣͓̤̖̔̓̉ͅ-̴̨̡̢̛̗̰͎͉̙͚͇̙̲̳̗͉̦̻̙̞̖͂̿̽̈́̃̈́̃͑̄̽͌̾̈́̊̊̍̑̇̅͂͝͠ͅ-̴̗̻̤̟͑̋̊́̑̈́̑͋̈́̍̀͂͊̓̑̏̍̾͋̍͝͝-̶̧͇̬͍̤͕͔̳̹̻̣̱̝̫̰̖̜̠̮͓̞̊̓̍̈́̂̚̕͜͠-̷̛͓͕̺̝̩̼͙̮̍̄̒͗̒̈́̑̅̀̏̀̀̿̌͋̚͝͝-̸̛͕̦͖̒̔̐̓͛̉͒͂̽́̐̿͊͗̚̚͝-̸̼͔͉̘͕̰̣̩̟͎̝̭̈̂̒͆̊͂̈́̿͛͋͌͘͜͝ͅ-̵̨̣̦̇-̷̨̨̡̡̧̝̠̜͕͙͙̯̫̟̳̭͓̳͌͌̉͌͌̾̓͜-̸̡̢̛͉͓̰͙̭̩̞̬̌͋̾̓͂̈́͑͑̈́̎̇̾͑̆̓͑͝͝͠-̶̺̼̙̘̖͇͎͕̘̖̖̪̘͎̺̦̹͕̱̦̼̄̅̒̌͜ͅ-̵̛̘̩̳̯͚̋̉͆̃̅̀̓̃̾͆͛̈̅̕͝͝-̸̨̞̟̮̮̗̰͙̱̤̘͍͖̥̀̿̒̽͜-̴̢̨̞̘̺̙̩̭̻͚̫̜̟̮͖͕̝̫̩͇̘̘̜͂̏̓̎̔̊̆̔̈́̊̇͆͂̑̕͘͠͠͠-̴̢͈̮͇̺̞͇̣̞͚̼̩̦̝͙̳̽͒-̵̢͍͎̲̽͂̅̋͑̓̑͌̇̊͘͝͝͝͠-̷̧̨̛͍̹̥̙͉̦̬̏̋̆͒̈́̐̍̈́̎̓͌͂̋̿̓̂̽͆̑̂̾͠-̶̧̺̺̹͖̪̋̄́͗̈̔̑̍͐̆͊͒͂́̉̓̈́͆̈́̍̀͝-̴̧̨̧̺̗̻̪͓͔͉͕̦̮̝͒̐̂͂̒̅̃̌̐̔͒́̌͛̾͒͆̕̕̕̕̕-̶̡̞͉͈̭̬̼̄̇̎̍̍̃̍̃̎̍͑͋ͅͅ-̵̲̥̠̘̮͍̟͔̔̇̔-̷͓̝͍͇̟̩̲̙̹̺̼͎͇͇͔̪̯̱̬̮͙̄̽̈́̄̊̊̔͆̓̋̈̍̌̈́̅̅͂̒̍̚ͅͅ-̶̡͙͈̣̝͓̪͓̥̙́̈́̽̈́̎̄̐̇̌̀̓͌̓͘͝͝-̶̨̅̅̎͑̈́̓͒̃͑̐̔͝-̶̨̨͚̺͉͚̺̱̲̞͙͈͕̦͚̯͔̟̼̝̮̯̾͊̓͆͗̕͜͝-̵̨̧̛̦̱͙͚̺͖̐̈́̒̇̈͗̎͐̔͊̒́͂͘-̶̝͓̦̓̆̅̽̎̓̌͜-̵͔̭̣̂͒͂͛͒̒̔̿̒͌͘͝-̶̛̩͕̗̔͋̍̀̍̅̋͐͠͠ͅ-̵̧̨̙̣̟͈̣̼̫̰̪̳͍̳͚͕̣̬͗̍͌͒̂̀̇̂̔̄̇͗̆̈́̊̋̕͘̚-̷̤̘̝̫̘̤̦͉͖̯̠̻̬̙͈͔̖̖̒̕͘ͅ-̶̨̡̢̤̥̰̪͕̣̞̠̲̜͍̘̳͔̳̈̇̂̅̍͋̾̕-̷͇̬̣͇̲͎̮͉͈͚͙̯̜̜͍̭̜̻̗̣̩̈́̑̿ͅ-̵̬̞̈́-̶̳͊-̴̢͈͙̤͚͈̬͔̦̲̝̞̭̞̠̘̩̹͔̭́̂̂͊̊͋̊́̿̎͊͆͌̈̾̕͝-̴̡̛̟͕͕̙͇̞̓́̓̓̀̈́͊̔̎͘-̶̡̡͈̲̜̫͙̳͍̘̤̲̟̬̗͔̟͎̎̋̿̀͐̅̃̓̐͒̈́̄̽̓͊̚͝͠͝-̵̛̝̗̭͔̪̻̰̭͓̔̅̈́̆-̵̖̗͕̤̹̘͚̠̬̯̹̈́͆͐̓̊̎̑̈́̇́̌ͅ-̴̨̛͇̙̙͇͔͙̲͕͖̈̉̎̍̿̂̃̈́͗̽̍͐̓͋̀͂͜͝͝-̸̢͉͚̘͈͚̠͉̙͌͌̍̽͒͒̃͗̽͋͛̀̚͝͝-̴̨̢̥̝̝̮̩͈̣͓̖̙̼̮̞̥̝͐͜-̷̡̢̮̖͕͔̲̤̳͙̱̜̘̪̼̣͓̤̖̔̓̉ͅ-̴̨̡̢̛̗̰͎͉̙͚͇̙̲̳̗͉̦̻̙̞̖͂̿̽̈́̃̈́̃͑̄̽͌̾̈́̊̊̍̑̇̅͂͝͠ͅ-̴̗̻̤̟͑̋̊́̑̈́̑͋̈́̍̀͂͊̓̑̏̍̾͋̍͝͝-̶̧͇̬͍̤͕͔̳̹̻̣̱̝̫̰̖̜̠̮͓̞̊̓̍̈́̂̚̕͜͠-̷̛͓͕̺̝̩̼͙̮̍̄̒͗̒̈́̑̅̀̏̀̀̿̌͋̚͝͝-̸̛͕̦͖̒̔̐̓͛̉͒͂̽́̐̿͊͗̚̚͝-̸̼͔͉̘͕̰̣̩̟͎̝̭̈̂̒͆̊͂̈́̿͛͋͌͘͜͝ͅ-̵̨̣̦̇-̷̨̨̡̡̧̝̠̜͕͙͙̯̫̟̳̭͓̳͌͌̉͌͌̾̓͜-̸̡̢̛͉͓̰͙̭̩̞̬̌͋̾̓͂̈́͑͑̈́̎̇̾͑̆̓͑͝͝͠-̶̺̼̙̘̖͇͎͕̘̖̖̪̘͎̺̦̹͕̱̦̼̄̅̒̌͜ͅ-̵̛̘̩̳̯͚̋̉͆̃̅̀̓̃̾͆͛̈̅̕͝͝-̸̨̞̟̮̮̗̰͙̱̤̘͍͖̥̀̿̒̽͜-̴̢̨̞̘̺̙̩̭̻͚̫̜̟̮͖͕̝̫̩͇̘̘̜͂̏̓̎̔̊̆̔̈́̊̇͆͂̑̕͘͠͠͠-̴̢͈̮͇̺̞͇̣̞͚̼̩̦̝͙̳̽͒-̵̢͍͎̲̽͂̅̋͑̓̑͌̇̊͘͝͝͝͠-̷̧̨̛͍̹̥̙͉̦̬̏̋̆͒̈́̐̍̈́̎̓͌͂̋̿̓̂̽͆̑̂̾͠-̶̧̺̺̹͖̪̋̄́͗̈̔̑̍͐̆͊͒͂́̉̓̈́͆̈́̍̀͝-̴̧̨̧̺̗̻̪͓͔͉͕̦̮̝͒̐̂͂̒̅̃̌̐̔͒́̌͛̾͒͆̕̕̕̕̕-̶̡̞͉͈̭̬̼̄̇̎̍̍̃̍̃̎̍͑͋ͅͅ-̵̲̥̠̘̮͍̟͔̔̇̔-̷͓̝͍͇̟̩̲̙̹̺̼͎͇͇͔̪̯̱̬̮͙̄̽̈́̄̊̊̔͆̓̋̈̍̌̈́̅̅͂̒̍̚ͅͅ-̶̡͙͈̣̝͓̪͓̥̙́̈́̽̈́̎̄̐̇̌̀̓͌̓͘͝͝-̶̨̅̅̎͑̈́̓͒̃͑̐̔͝-̶̨̨͚̺͉͚̺̱̲̞͙͈͕̦͚̯͔̟̼̝̮̯̾͊̓͆͗̕͜͝-̵̨̧̛̦̱͙͚̺͖̐̈́̒̇̈͗̎͐̔͊̒́͂͘-̶̝͓̦̓̆̅̽̎̓̌͜-̵͔̭̣̂͒͂͛͒̒̔̿̒͌͘͝-̶̛̩͕̗̔͋̍̀̍̅̋͐͠͠ͅ-̵̧̨̙̣̟͈̣̼̫̰̪̳͍̳͚͕̣̬͗̍͌͒̂̀̇̂̔̄̇͗̆̈́̊̋̕͘̚-̷̤̘̝̫̘̤̦͉͖̯̠̻̬̙͈͔̖̖̒̕͘ͅ-̶̨̡̢̤̥̰̪͕̣̞̠̲̜͍̘̳͔̳̈̇̂̅̍͋̾̕-̷͇̬̣͇̲͎̮͉͈͚͙̯̜̜͍̭̜̻̗̣̩̈́̑̿ͅ-̵̬̞̈́-̶̳͊-̴̢͈͙̤͚͈̬͔̦̲̝̞̭̞̠̘̩̹͔̭́̂̂͊̊͋̊́̿̎͊͆͌̈̾̕͝-̴̡̛̟͕͕̙͇̞̓́̓̓̀̈́͊̔̎͘-̶̡̡͈̲̜̫͙̳͍̘̤̲̟̬̗͔̟͎̎̋̿̀͐̅̃̓̐͒̈́̄̽̓͊̚͝͠͝-̵̛̝̗̭͔̪̻̰̭͓̔̅̈́̆-̵̖̗͕̤̹̘͚̠̬̯̹̈́͆͐̓̊̎̑̈́̇́̌ͅ-̴̨̛͇̙̙͇͔͙̲͕͖̈̉̎̍̿̂̃̈́͗̽̍͐̓͋̀͂͜͝͝-̸̢͉͚̘͈͚̠͉̙͌͌̍̽͒͒̃͗̽͋͛̀̚͝͝-̴̨̢̥̝̝̮̩͈̣͓̖̙̼̮̞̥̝͐͜-̷̡̢̮̖͕͔̲̤̳͙̱̜̘̪̼̣͓̤̖̔̓̉ͅ-̴̨̡̢̛̗̰͎͉̙͚͇̙̲̳̗͉̦̻̙̞̖͂̿̽̈́̃̈́̃͑̄̽͌̾̈́̊̊̍̑̇̅͂͝͠ͅ-̴̗̻̤̟͑̋̊́̑̈́̑͋̈́̍̀͂͊̓̑̏̍̾͋̍͝͝-̶̧͇̬͍̤͕͔̳̹̻̣̱̝̫̰̖̜̠̮͓̞̊̓̍̈́̂̚̕͜͠-̷̛͓͕̺̝̩̼͙̮̍̄̒͗̒̈́̑̅̀̏̀̀̿̌͋̚͝͝-̸̛͕̦͖̒̔̐̓͛̉͒͂̽́̐̿͊͗̚̚͝-̸̼͔͉̘͕̰̣̩̟͎̝̭̈̂̒͆̊͂̈́̿͛͋͌͘͜͝ͅ-̵̨̣̦̇-̷̨̨̡̡̧̝̠̜͕͙͙̯̫̟̳̭͓̳͌͌̉͌͌̾̓͜-̸̡̢̛͉͓̰͙̭̩̞̬̌͋̾̓͂̈́͑͑̈́̎̇̾͑̆̓͑͝͝͠-̶̺̼̙̘̖͇͎͕̘̖̖̪̘͎̺̦̹͕̱̦̼̄̅̒̌͜ͅ-̵̛̘̩̳̯͚̋̉͆̃̅̀̓̃̾͆͛̈̅̕͝͝-̸̨̞̟̮̮̗̰͙̱̤̘͍͖̥̀̿̒̽͜-̴̢̨̞̘̺̙̩̭̻͚̫̜̟̮͖͕̝̫̩͇̘̘̜͂̏̓̎̔̊̆̔̈́̊̇͆͂̑̕͘͠͠͠-̴̢͈̮͇̺̞͇̣̞͚̼̩̦̝͙̳̽͒-̵̢͍͎̲̽͂̅̋͑̓̑͌̇̊͘͝͝͝͠-̷̧̨̛͍̹̥̙͉̦̬̏̋̆͒̈́̐̍̈́̎̓͌͂̋̿̓̂̽͆̑̂̾͠-̶̧̺̺̹͖̪̋̄́͗̈̔̑̍͐̆͊͒͂́̉̓̈́͆̈́̍̀͝-̴̧̨̧̺̗̻̪͓͔͉͕̦̮̝͒̐̂͂̒̅̃̌̐̔͒́̌͛̾͒͆̕̕̕̕̕-̶̡̞͉͈̭̬̼̄̇̎̍̍̃̍̃̎̍͑͋ͅͅ-̵̲̥̠̘̮͍̟͔̔̇̔-̷͓̝͍͇̟̩̲̙̹̺̼͎͇͇͔̪̯̱̬̮͙̄̽̈́̄̊̊̔͆̓̋̈̍̌̈́̅̅͂̒̍̚ͅͅ-̶̡͙͈̣̝͓̪͓̥̙́̈́̽̈́̎̄̐̇̌̀̓͌̓͘͝͝-̶̨̅̅̎͑̈́̓͒̃͑̐̔͝-̶̨̨͚̺͉͚̺̱̲̞͙͈͕̦͚̯͔̟̼̝̮̯̾͊̓͆͗̕͜͝-̵̨̧̛̦̱͙͚̺͖̐̈́̒̇̈͗̎͐̔͊̒́͂͘-̶̝͓̦̓̆̅̽̎̓̌͜-̵͔̭̣̂͒͂͛͒̒̔̿̒͌͘͝-̶̛̩͕̗̔͋̍̀̍̅̋͐͠͠ͅ-̵̧̨̙̣̟͈̣̼̫̰̪̳͍̳͚͕̣̬͗̍͌͒̂̀̇̂̔̄̇͗̆̈́̊̋̕͘̚-̷̤̘̝̫̘̤̦͉͖̯̠̻̬̙͈͔̖̖̒̕͘ͅ-̶̨̡̢̤̥̰̪͕̣̞̠̲̜͍̘̳͔̳̈̇̂̅̍͋̾̕-̷͇̬̣͇̲͎̮͉͈͚͙̯̜̜͍̭̜̻̗̣̩̈́̑̿ͅ-̵̬̞̈́-̶̳͊-̴̢͈͙̤͚͈̬͔̦̲̝̞̭̞̠̘̩̹͔̭́̂̂͊̊͋̊́̿̎͊͆͌̈̾̕͝-̴̡̛̟͕͕̙͇̞̓́̓̓̀̈́͊̔̎͘-̶̡̡͈̲̜̫͙̳͍̘̤̲̟̬̗͔̟͎̎̋̿̀͐̅̃̓̐͒̈́̄̽̓͊̚͝͠͝-̵̛̝̗̭͔̪̻̰̭͓̔̅̈́̆-̵̖̗͕̤̹̘͚̠̬̯̹̈́͆͐̓̊̎̑̈́̇́̌ͅ-̴̨̛͇̙̙͇͔͙̲͕͖̈̉̎̍̿̂̃̈́͗̽̍͐̓͋̀͂͜͝͝-̸̢͉͚̘͈͚̠͉̙͌͌̍̽͒͒̃͗̽͋͛̀̚͝͝-̴̨̢̥̝̝̮̩͈̣͓̖̙̼̮̞̥̝͐͜-̷̡̢̮̖͕͔̲̤̳͙̱̜̘̪̼̣͓̤̖̔̓̉ͅ-̴̨̡̢̛̗̰͎͉̙͚͇̙̲̳̗͉̦̻̙̞̖͂̿̽̈́̃̈́̃͑̄̽͌̾̈́̊̊̍̑̇̅͂͝͠ͅ-̴̗̻̤̟͑̋̊́̑̈́̑͋̈́̍̀͂͊̓̑̏̍̾͋̍͝͝-̶̧͇̬͍̤͕͔̳̹̻̣̱̝̫̰̖̜̠̮͓̞̊̓̍̈́̂̚̕͜͠-̷̛͓͕̺̝̩̼͙̮̍̄̒͗̒̈́̑̅̀̏̀̀̿̌͋̚͝͝-̸̛͕̦͖̒̔̐̓͛̉͒͂̽́̐̿͊͗̚̚͝-̸̼͔͉̘͕̰̣̩̟͎̝̭̈̂̒͆̊͂̈́̿͛͋͌͘͜͝ͅ-̵̨̣̦̇-̷̨̨̡̡̧̝̠̜͕͙͙̯̫̟̳̭͓̳͌͌̉͌͌̾̓͜-̸̡̢̛͉͓̰͙̭̩̞̬̌͋̾̓͂̈́͑͑̈́̎̇̾͑̆̓͑͝͝͠-̶̺̼̙̘̖͇͎͕̘̖̖̪̘͎̺̦̹͕̱̦̼̄̅̒̌͜ͅ-̵̛̘̩̳̯͚̋̉͆̃̅̀̓̃̾͆͛̈̅̕͝͝-̸̨̞̟̮̮̗̰͙̱̤̘͍͖̥̀̿̒̽͜-̴̢̨̞̘̺̙̩̭̻͚̫̜̟̮͖͕̝̫̩͇̘̘̜͂̏̓̎̔̊̆̔̈́̊̇͆͂̑̕͘͠͠͠-̴̢͈̮͇̺̞͇̣̞͚̼̩̦̝͙̳̽͒-̵̢͍͎̲̽͂̅̋͑̓̑͌̇̊͘͝͝͝͠-̷̧̨̛͍̹̥̙͉̦̬̏̋̆͒̈́̐̍̈́̎̓͌͂̋̿̓̂̽͆̑̂̾͠-̶̧̺̺̹͖̪̋̄́͗̈̔̑̍͐̆͊͒͂́̉̓̈́͆̈́̍̀͝-̴̧̨̧̺̗̻̪͓͔͉͕̦̮̝͒̐̂͂̒̅̃̌̐̔͒́̌͛̾͒͆̕̕̕̕̕-̶̡̞͉͈̭̬̼̄̇̎̍̍̃̍̃̎̍͑͋ͅͅ-̵̲̥̠̘̮͍̟͔̔̇̔-̷͓̝͍͇̟̩̲̙̹̺̼͎͇͇͔̪̯̱̬̮͙̄̽̈́̄̊̊̔͆̓̋̈̍̌̈́̅̅͂̒̍̚ͅͅ-̶̡͙͈̣̝͓̪͓̥̙́̈́̽̈́̎̄̐̇̌̀̓͌̓͘͝͝-̶̨̅̅̎͑̈́̓͒̃͑̐̔͝-̶̨̨͚̺͉͚̺̱̲̞͙͈͕̦͚̯͔̟̼̝̮̯̾͊̓͆͗̕͜͝-̵̨̧̛̦̱͙͚̺͖̐̈́̒̇̈͗̎͐̔͊̒́͂͘-̶̝͓̦̓̆̅̽̎̓̌͜-̵͔̭̣̂͒͂͛͒̒̔̿̒͌͘͝-̶̛̩͕̗̔͋̍̀̍̅̋͐͠͠ͅ-̵̧̨̙̣̟͈̣̼̫̰̪̳͍̳͚͕̣̬͗̍͌͒̂̀̇̂̔̄̇͗̆̈́̊̋̕͘̚-̷̤̘̝̫̘̤̦͉͖̯̠̻̬̙͈͔̖̖̒̕͘ͅ-̶̨̡̢̤̥̰̪͕̣̞̠̲̜͍̘̳͔̳̈̇̂̅̍͋̾̕-̷͇̬̣͇̲͎̮͉͈͚͙̯̜̜͍̭̜̻̗̣̩̈́̑̿ͅ-̵̬̞̈́-̶̳͊-̴̢͈͙̤͚͈̬͔̦̲̝̞̭̞̠̘̩̹͔̭́̂̂͊̊͋̊́̿̎͊͆͌̈̾̕͝-̴̡̛̟͕͕̙͇̞̓́̓̓̀̈́͊̔̎͘-̶̡̡͈̲̜̫͙̳͍̘̤̲̟̬̗͔̟͎̎̋̿̀͐̅̃̓̐͒̈́̄̽̓͊̚͝͠͝-̵̛̝̗̭͔̪̻̰̭͓̔̅̈́̆-̵̖̗͕̤̹̘͚̠̬̯̹̈́͆͐̓̊̎̑̈́̇́̌ͅ-̴̨̛͇̙̙͇͔͙̲͕͖̈̉̎̍̿̂̃̈́͗̽̍͐̓͋̀͂͜͝͝-̸̢͉͚̘͈͚̠͉̙͌͌̍̽͒͒̃͗̽͋͛̀̚͝͝-̴̨̢̥̝̝̮̩͈̣͓̖̙̼̮̞̥̝͐͜-̷̡̢̮̖͕͔̲̤̳͙̱̜̘̪̼̣͓̤̖̔̓̉ͅ-̴̨̡̢̛̗̰͎͉̙͚͇̙̲̳̗͉̦̻̙̞̖͂̿̽̈́̃̈́̃͑̄̽͌̾̈́̊̊̍̑̇̅͂͝͠ͅ-̴̗̻̤̟͑̋̊́̑̈́̑͋̈́̍̀͂͊̓̑̏̍̾͋̍͝͝-̶̧͇̬͍̤͕͔̳̹̻̣̱̝̫̰̖̜̠̮͓̞̊̓̍̈́̂̚̕͜͠-̷̛͓͕̺̝̩̼͙̮̍̄̒͗̒̈́̑̅̀̏̀̀̿̌͋̚͝͝-̸̛͕̦͖̒̔̐̓͛̉͒͂̽́̐̿͊͗̚̚͝-̸̼͔͉̘͕̰̣̩̟͎̝̭̈̂̒͆̊͂̈́̿͛͋͌͘͜͝ͅ-̵̨̣̦̇-̷̨̨̡̡̧̝̠̜͕͙͙̯̫̟̳̭͓̳͌͌̉͌͌̾̓͜-̸̡̢̛͉͓̰͙̭̩̞̬̌͋̾̓͂̈́͑͑̈́̎̇̾͑̆̓͑͝͝͠-̶̺̼̙̘̖͇͎͕̘̖̖̪̘͎̺̦̹͕̱̦̼̄̅̒̌͜ͅ-̵̛̘̩̳̯͚̋̉͆̃̅̀̓̃̾͆͛̈̅̕͝͝-̸̨̞̟̮̮̗̰͙̱̤̘͍͖̥̀̿̒̽͜-̴̢̨̞̘̺̙̩̭̻͚̫̜̟̮͖͕̝̫̩͇̘̘̜͂̏̓̎̔̊̆̔̈́̊̇͆͂̑̕͘͠͠͠-̴̢͈̮͇̺̞͇̣̞͚̼̩̦̝͙̳̽͒-̵̢͍͎̲̽͂̅̋͑̓̑͌̇̊͘͝͝͝͠-̷̧̨̛͍̹̥̙͉̦̬̏̋̆͒̈́̐̍̈́̎̓͌͂̋̿̓̂̽͆̑̂̾͠-̶̧̺̺̹͖̪̋̄́͗̈̔̑̍͐̆͊͒͂́̉̓̈́͆̈́̍̀͝-̴̧̨̧̺̗̻̪͓͔͉͕̦̮̝͒̐̂͂̒̅̃̌̐̔͒́̌͛̾͒͆̕̕̕̕̕

N: You start sobbing and gasping for breath. She holds you in close.

F: Shh shhh...I’m here, you’re okay…

N: Tears fill your eyes and stream to the floor. It was terrible. How could a monster do this to a human so unprepared? You were just a person out to enjoy an evening with friends. Your mind. It's broken. That shoggoth took it from you. She took your sanity. You only knew fear. For an indiscernible amount of time, you were nothing but the sum of your own fears. And yet, you were left like that instead of put back. And now, you are still broken.

F: Listen to my voice, okay? I was born of the same abyss as the one who took your sanity. But I am here to right that wrong. I want to fix this for you, if you'd let me. I’m a mindflayer. You may have heard some scary things about us. And some of them are true. We can alter memories and do terrible things to the mind. But we can also heal and fix things that are broken. I ask you to please trust me, and give me your hand.

N: She extends one of her hands out to you, palm open, requesting you to trust her. She didn’t take or force anything, rather, she asked. This surprised you coming from a monster. The concept was new to you. The shoggoth certainly didn’t ask for your consent when she broke you and reduced your existence to a swirling mass of black goo… But this mindflayer, despite all you’ve heard about them, she was so kind. You didn't want to live in fear anymore. You want to be more than just your fears, and this creature is giving you an opportunity to be more.

You decide to comply. You put your hand in hers and she presses it against her pearlescent white cheek. She smiles soothingly.

F: Dr. Flayer is going to make it all better for you, mmkay?

N: She picks you up, effortlessly, with both her arms and other… appendages… and places you in your cot. She looks at you and smiles that characteristic caring smile. Your fears drain away. You really do trust her.

[Maybe a little slimy sounds and sounds of getting into bed]

F: That shoggoth, she returned to our old masters from the abyss. Before she left, she told us abyssals what she did to you... We want to fix this if you'll let us. Please, let us help you.

N: She presses a hand against your chest as she moves her large body over you and lays beside you in the bed.

[Some sheet shuffling sounds and slimy sounds]

F: Yes? You look nervous, what is it?

Oh hehehe, no we don’t usually do this for patients, but you are a very special patient.

N: She boops a tentacle against your nose. You blush a bit.

[Maybe a teeny slimy sound here]

F: If you don't want this just tell me. We don't have to do anything right now. I just want you to feel better. The abyssals want you to feel better. We want to right the wrong that was done to you. This…was not supposed to happen. What you experienced...it was only meant for someone who wanted it. It was not meant to be forced upon you so violently. During that ritual, you're supposed to feel the calming embrace of your loved one. The darkness is to act as a catalyst as you share mind and body and you are left with love… But that's not what happened to you. You were stuck in a cycle of fear

What happened to you was wrong. And disgusting. I am so sorry. All the demons of chaos cried out for you when they saw you lose your sanity.

N: She caresses your body with her tentacles gently and carringly. It feels completely different compared to what happened to you back then. You feel connected. You feel safe.

[Some light slimy sounds here]

F: I am going to enter back into your mind now. This time, I'm going to remove the pain from those memories and block them from entering into your daily life. They will still be there. They will always be part of you, but they will not control you as they do now. Understand?

N: You nod.

F: In their place, I’m going to put this memory of us right now. Right here. The present. So when you see or hear these lovely sounds…

N: *she shakes one of her tentacles to illustrate the goopy, watery sound she is referring to - the same sound that accompanies every creature of the abyss.*

//Slimy sound!\\\

F: ...when you hear this sound you won’t think of that traumatic past. Instead, you’ll think of safety and comfort. Okay?

N: You nod once again.

The appendage moves further into your ear, you hear the sound she was talking about, and each time it pulses through you, you both gasp simultaneously. She occasionally moves her face toward your ear and sucks about… Presumably consuming something from within your very mind… As terrifying as that prospect seems, it felt… good.  
VERY good. Like something horrible was being sucked from you and the void filled with pleasure and bliss. This continues, increasing in intensity until you pass out.

[Pulsing slimy sounds interspersed with licking and ear eating sounds for a minute or two]

……………….

You awake the next morning, your "therapist" holding you against her ample chest, cradling you in what is now easily seen as her incredibly large, tentacle covered form. For the first time you can see the entirety of this monster, wrapped very lovingly around you. It is… strangely sweet.

F: Oh, you’re awake, are you?

N: She pulls you into her chest a bit more. You blush as gooey black slime sticks to your face.

[Slimy sounds as she moves]

F: I’m glad our session last night went so well...I was very worried about you.

N: A tentacle lovingly ruffles your hair.

[Hair scratching and slimy sounds]

F: When I first got here, you were terrified by the sounds of me simply making my way to your room. Now look how far you've come.

N: You wrap your arms around her and feel your heart beat in your chest. You thank her.

F: Oh, we are not done. There is still so much I need to do. But when you're ready, you will be freed from this place and you can finally go on with your life.

N: *The joy seems to drop from her words as she reaches the end of her sentence.*

F: ...and you won’t need me anymore.

N: You turn around and look at her. A slightly mischievous smile plastered across your face. You tell her, you wouldn’t mind staying for a while for some extra...monitoring.

F: Well, if you insist…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N: Months later you and your "therapist" now live together at her mansion by the coast. Many abyssals work there and take care of you, shoggoths included. But it's okay. You love it there. Everyone is kind and caring, and nobody has ever forced anything on you, always making sure you’re comfortable.

And today is a special day. Today you and Sragrel are making the transition from therapist and patient to husband and wife... You now understand why the institution let her into your cell in the first place. Monster girls really do run the show these days. But that's okay. No one was forcing you to do anything here, you wanted this.

You still want this. As you sit outside on a bench by the beach, you look out at the sea. A squelching sound can be heard getting louder as your soon to be wife approaches. Your heart races. But this time not because you're scared, because you're happy.

[Approaching slimy sounds, ocean in background]

F: Enjoying the view?

N: She sits beside you.

You tell her how happy you are she saved you, and how much more you enjoy life now.

N: She looks you in the eyes, and kisses you. When she breaks the long kiss she looks at you and speaks.

[Kiss]

F: I've wanted to wait to ask you this...and absolutely no pressure...but if you'd like we could go...even further tonight.

N: You ask what she means, although you know what she meant, you wanted to see the flustered look on her face when she explained it.

F: Well...

N: Her face flushes a pretty purple...

F: I would…

N: *Her voice gets soft…*

F: Envelope you...

N: *She pauses…*

F: You would feel like you were melting away...

N: *She looks at you, and raises her voice to clarify…*

F: But, but I would be there to hold you together, so it wouldn't be scary, I promise.

N: You smile at her and nod, as if to say, 'go on'.

F: I would plant the lewdest most sultry thoughts into your mind, carefully of course...

N: She puts her hand to her mouth, her face bright pink...

F: And I would suck those delicious lewd thoughts from your head as you lose all sense of reason. Then we would go at it for hours

N: You're silent.

F: ....

Of course we could just cuddle, I don't want you to-

N: You cut her off.

You tell her you’d love to, and it sounds...kinky.

She smiles, the purest smile, the blackest ichor juxtaposed by the happiest, most caring smile you have ever seen. Your heart melts, just like your brains probably will tonight.

F: One more thing...when I plant those thoughts, you will, uh, sort of turn into a squid…

N: She covers her face with both hands in quite a bit of embarrassment.

F: And I’ll sort of...shove you up my…

N: She looks at you with a mischievous look in her eye.

F: Do you though? I'm going to fuck your brains out. Literally. You're okay with that? You're not scared of me?

N: Never you tell her, not after all she’s done for you. Although, you’d appreciate it if you didn’t get any more messed up than you are already.

She laughs.

F: It’s ok, I’m a professional.

N: She winks at you.

F: If I fuck your brains up, don’t you worry, it’ll feel sho gooood.

N: *She sloppily kisses you.*

//Sloppy kissing noises\\\

F: And then I can put you back the way you were whenever you want, of course. Wouldn’t want your parents getting suspicious.

N: Of course. You tell her, “She’s one slutty therapist”.

She laughs 

*and plants a kiss on your cheek.*

[Small kiss]

F: You know you love it.

N: You nibble one of the tentacle-like appendages on her neck 

*and she squeals.*

//Cute squealing\\\

F: Oh slurping your lewd, corrupt, thoughts out of your head is going to feel so fucking-

N: *She gasps for air.*

//Gasps for air\\\

F: -gooooood.

N: You tell her she better wear you all day.

F: Oh I will-

N: *She says cooing.*

F: -in front of everybody, all the maids, your family.

N: You sharply protest being worn in front of your family.

F: Oh come on! It’s not like anyone would know! You’re no fun!

N: She playfully pushes your shoulder back in protest.

No is no you tell her.

She pouts.

You cave a little, and tell her maybe after you’re used to it

F: Soooo…

N: Not now! You tell her.

She clenches her fist 

*and clicks her tongue in protest,*

//Clicking tongue like alien\\\

and then turns her lewd gaze to you.

F: So...uh...wanna practice using tentacles?

N: Now you’re the one blushing bright pink. Maybe after the ceremony.

With that you get up from your seat on the bench and walk to the car. A shoggoth smiles, clearly very happy for the two of you, and opens the car door for you.

The maid, "shoggy", as she likes to be called, is the daughter of the shoggoth who violated you those years ago. Once she heard you were released from the hospital she practically begged Sragrel to let her come take care of you. She is very polite, so you couldn't say no.

Shoggy: Master, both families will be at the venue within the next few hours so I humbly suggest you and the doctor make haste.

N: You thank her and tell her you’ll leave soon.

You wanted to see your soon to be wife one last time. You embrace your eldritch horror of a bride and kiss her on the lips.

[Kissing noises]

You tell her you love her.  
She puts her tongue to your ear, you shake a bit in her arms at the sudden shockwave of pleasure. In your mind you hear her voice:

[Slimy ear eaty noise]

F: I love you, too.

…………………….

N: The night is young as you and Sragrel finish your evening together. All of your relatives have returned home, or to their respective dimensions.

F: What a beautiful day, you looked so handsome in your suit today.

N: You tell your wife she looked stunning in her gown as well, especially all of the black and purple accents. Although you aren’t sure how she got the little eye looking things to glow. In fact, now that you think of it, did one blink? Ah, probably not. You do have a pretty active imagination anyways.

F: But I think after this long day, we both know what time it is.

(whispering)

Time to seal the deal, as it were.

N: Her eyes and bioluminescent spots begin to glow even more brightly, as she shoots you an incredibly lewd stare.

F: But first, that suit needs to come off of you. I think Shoggy can help. Shoggy!

[Two Claps]

[Some runny slimy noises]

N: Shoggy melts through the wall, forming into herself with a smile on her face.

S: Yes Ma’am?

F: Could you take my dear husbands clothes off, and fold them nicely?

S: Absolutely ma’am, is master ok with me enveloping him?

N: You nod yes to Shoggy, a little apprehensive at first.

Shoggy moves to you, putting her hands around your back.  
[Some goopy sounds]

S: I promise I’ll be very gentle master.

N: Shoggy pulls on you with her arms, sliding her body towards you, and enveloping you in hers. Any apprehension you felt before easily melts away as she forms herself around you. It’s very different with shoggy, your body never loses form. She only takes your clothes off as you feel her soft cool slime surrounding every part of your body, gently caressing you. 

[Some goopy immersing sounds as this happens]

For a second, you even think you feel a small tug at your cock...probably nothing.

Shoggy begins to recede, leaving your clean, naked form without any clothes. In fact, you feel even cleaner than before, strangely. And, is there a...collar around your neck?

S: Oh, sorry master, I don’t know how that got there, that’s mine!

N: Shoggy blushes a light purple, and quickly unclips the collar. She then turns, and reaches into herself, pulling out all of your clothes, immaculately clean and well folded and deposits them on your dresser by the bed.

S: Will that be all?

N: You both nod, Sragrel letting out a slight chuckle.

As quickly as she entered, shoggy melts back through the same wall she entered from.

Sragrel turns back to you, looking you up and down with a lewd fire in her eyes you’ve never seen before.

You probably won’t get much sleep tonight.

Sragel moves over to the bed, laying down and exposing her full naked self to you, filling you with more lust than you’ve ever felt in your entire life. Unable to contain yourself, you jump on top of her, and the two of you begin to passionately kiss.

[Lots of sloppy kissing sounds]

As you lie on top, Sragel begins moving her tentacles and appendages and wrapping them around your arms and legs and torso, practically engulfing your body with hers, You can feel how strong she is, her thicker tentacles around your back and upper legs pulsing with incredible vigor as you feel like she’s fucking your entire body at once. She pulls back from your mouth.

[Slimy tentacle sounds as she engulfs listener]

F: Are you ready?

N: You nod. You’ve never been more ready in your entire life.

[Tentacles in ear sounds start down here]

Sragels tentacles on her head begin to wrap around your head as you resume kissing even more passionately than before, as you feel the now very familiar feeling of two tentacles making their way into your ears. They slowly wiggle their way in, and once you think they’ve gone all the way in, she pushes them in even further, sending shockwaves of pleasure down your spine, through the rest of your body. Your eyes roll back as she looks at you, and begins flooding your mind with a torrent of the lewdest, most depraved thoughts you’ve ever experienced. You see things flash passed your minds eye that you never could even conceive of, positions you could try, new fetishes to experiment with, things that you can not even comprehend, all while feeling shockwave after shockwave of white hot pleasure flooding into your mind from hers, down your spine and into your nether regions.

You lock eyes with your wife, now somehow loving her even more than you thought you ever could. She then whispers something in your mind that sends tingles down your spine.

F: So, are you ready to fuck now?

N: You scream yes, unable to control yourself.

A tentacle wraps itself around your cock, and pulls you into her warm entrance. It pushes the tip of your cock in, but then unwraps itself and leaves you there.

[Lewd slimy sounds]

Sragel moans, and then grunts as you feel her suck you into her, moving you forward slightly as she begins to sloppily kiss you. You can feel, as muscles in her begin to rhythmically contract and pulse around your cock. It feels like she’s milking you, rhythmically pulsing and pulling you into her.

{Sex sounds start, prob a bit slimy}

Still planting thoughts in your mind, directly sending you pleasure, while her tentacles pulse and contract around every part of your body, while she kisses you with her long tongue, and milks you inside of her, you hear her speak in her...your mind? You can't tell anymore.

F: All that I need to do now to cause the transformation, is for you to come. Are you ready?

N: You moan, barely able to think with how much pleasure you are experiencing.

F: Ok, here we go. 3, 2, 1, come!

[Tentacle sounds as she pushes them deeper]

{Orgasm noises}

N: Everything, absolutely everything she is doing is suddenly amped up to 11 as she pushes her tentacles even deeper into your ears. Instantly, it is too much for you to handle. You instantly experience the most powerful orgasm of your life, literally shattering your very being. Your mind completely lets go, losing all form and completely falling to her to keep you together, as the rest of your body does the same. Slowly you begin to feel yourself change, sinking deeper into her and moving down to her hips. She speaks in your mind again.

{Can add in some optional sounds for transformation}

F: There we go, there we go, easy. Just relax. Let the transformation happen. Let all of your muscles relax, feel all of the tension melting away. Let there only be pure pleasure and bliss. You’re doing great.

N: Your mind...her mind? Whatever it is, is now been reduced to a swirling stew of lewd and kinky thoughts, filled to bursting with pleasure and bliss. You can’t even recognize yourself anymore, but you have never felt more safe, or comfortable, or happy before.

F: The transformation is complete, how do you feel?

N: For a second you are confused, unable to speak, but then you realize-

F: Hey, I can hear you you know…

N: Oh, that’s right. I feel great honey, never better!

F: Oh I’m so happy. I knew you’d enjoy this!

Now, lets really start having some fun. I’ll just squeeze you here so you-

{Orgasm noises}

Ohhhhh, yessss...

We are going to have a fun night.


End file.
